fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Cartoon Network: Destination Dimension
Cartoon Network: Destination Dimension is a movie. Plot Act 1 Mystery, Inc.﻿, Dexter, The Powerpuff Girls, Chowder, Finn, Jake, Ben 10, Bugs and Daffy visits Freddy's friend, Eric Straufer, at his college. Eric invited them because he made a prize-winning computer game based on their adventures called Cartoon Network: Destination Dimension using a high-tech laser. Eric says that villains from his game blasted 4 workers. 3 with his hands and 1 with a electromagentiic blast. It is established that the monster has been materialized from the Phantom Virus which has infected Eric's program and that it can be weakened by using high-powered magnets. The suspects appear to be Professor Kaufman, Bill, a baseball-loving programmer and the college's grumpy police officer, Officer Wembley. During one of the Phantom Virus' scare runs and after the Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! theme song is played, the gang and the virus are beamed into Eric's video game when they unmasked him. Act 2 The 1st place is in Porkbelly (which is in the Johnny Test dimension), and the heroes discover that robots are attacking. Johnny says that they have to find his sisters, Susan and Mary, hoping they will be able to help. When they reach the girls' lab, they are met there by Johnny's feline foe, Mr. Mittens and his butler and the Phantom Virus. After defeating Mr. Mittens, he flies out with his jetpack and his butler follows him. Susan and Mary thank Johnny and the heroes for saving Porkbelly, and Johnny says that they owe him one. The 2nd place is in the Ice Kingdom (which is in the Adventure Time dimension). Dexter opened the portal and the heroes began to adventure across the frozen wasteland. Finn find out that Princess Bubblegum was kidnapped by Ice King again, but this time . The heroes then set off to get the princess back. They reach Ice King's palace, where Princess Bubblegum is in a cage, and they encounter Ice King. After beating Ice King, Princess Bubblegum thanks the heroes and kisses Finn on the cheek. The 3rd place is Orchid Bay City (which is in The Life and Times of Juniper Lee dimension). Dexter opened the portal and the heroes meet Juniper Lee and Jasmine Lee. Then Jasmine tells the heroes that Ray Ray, Monroe, Denis,and Jody were kidnapped by some kind of computer virus and Mojo Jojo. Then they notice Mojo Jojo and the computer virus at June´s school along with her kidnapped friends and family. They reach Juniper´s school, where her friends and family are in a cage, and they encounter Mojo Jojo. After beating Mojo, June thanks the heroes and they move on to the next dimension. The 4th place is New Jersey (which is in the Megas XLR dimension). Then the heroes notice Father, Aku, Mandark and The Glorft had kidnapped Megas. Then they meet Coop and Kiva, then Kiva tells the heroes that the villians have team up with the virus to kidnap Megas to use to destroy the entire town. When they get to Coop's garage they build they're own robot called Scooby XLR to rescue Megas and then they team to destroy the villains. After they destroy the villains Coop, Kiva, and Megas decides to team up with the heroes to destroy the virus once for all and they move on to the neext dimension. The 5th place is Atlanta, Georgia's Westley School of Performing Arts (which is in the Class of 3000 dimension). Then they meet Sunny Bridges, Lil'D,and Tamika Jones. Then Scooby Doo and Shaggy wants Sunny's autograph, but there's no time for autographs. Then Lil'D tells the gang that Kim, Kam, Madison, and Eddie were kidnapped by the Mandroids, Van Kleiss, and the virus to allow them to play their insturments to make the virus more powerful. Then they come to Sunny's classroom and they notice the villains and the classmates. Then they fight the villains while Scooby Doo frees the clasmates.After they destroy the villains Sunny and the classmates agree to team up with the heroes to destroy the virus. Act 3 After the last level, the finally reach the game's sixth and final level, where they meet Mystery, Inc.'s virtual counterparts (who resemble the gang from Scooby-Doo Where Are You?). They team up to defeat the Phantom Virus, who wrecks havoc across the final level and summons his firends-villains from the gang's shows including Mr. Mittens, Ice King, Mojo Jojo, Father, Aku, Mandark, The Glorft, the Mandroids, and Van Kleiss. To make things worse, all the villains are real. The climax takes the gangs to Coolsville Pier amusement park, where they fight off the villains and attempt to retrieve the ultimate prize a box of Scooby Snax. During the fight, they use magnets to fight the virus, whom they discover is severley weakend by magnetic forces. Cyber Scooby distracts the virus long enough for Scooby Doo to retrieve the Scooby Snax, who was happy, beating the game, deleting the villains, and killing the Phantom Virus once and for all. Act 4 The heroes who help the gang return head home, and the cyber gang bid them farwell. Back in the lab, the gang reveals that they know the culprit, who turns out to be Bill (who is a big baseball fan, a trait exhibited by the Phantom Virus at numerous points within the game). Bill is arrested by Officer Wembley and reveals that he sought to scare Eric away and take all the credit for creating the laser, taking the big cash prize at the science fair for himself, out of jealousy for the fact Eric was more a recent student than Bill was, and felt more deserving to win, so he beemed the entire gang into the game and hoped they wouldn't live because he was afraid that they would find out that he created the virus. The gang and Eric play the new Cartoon Network game, during which they're minigames with the heroes that they met and one of the mingame's involve Cyber Scooby and Shaggy being fed by Scooby Snax. Post Act The post-credits scene includes the gang what their favorite parts of the movie are. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Cartoon Network Category:Movies